cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Cherami Leigh
Cherami Leigh (1988 - ) TV Deaths *''Blue Exorcist: Truth ''(2013; anime) [Yuri Egin]:' '''Dies giving birth' to Rin Okumura and Yukio Okumura, due to being impregnated by Satan (Kirk Thornton). *Fairy Tail: The One Who Closes the Door' '(2014; anime)' [''Lucy Heartfilia / Future Lucy Heartfilia]: Playing a dual role as present and future versions of a character, the future version of "Lucy Heartfillia" is killed after jumping in front of Garret Storms's attack that was intended for the present version. She is later seen in the afterlife with other deceased characters in the episode The Golden Grasslands. (The present version of "Lucy Heartfilia" survives the episode.) *''Sailor Moon: The Sailor Senshi Die! The Tragic Final Battle'' (2014; anime) [Minako Aino/Sailor Venus]: Caught in a trap by one of the DD Girls, she fires her Cresent Beam at them in point-blank range, killing one along with herself. Revived alongside the rest of the Sailor Senshi in the next episode, albeit with amnesia. *''Digimon Fusion: Hang on, Greymon! The Rise of Shoutmon DX (2015; anime) '[Lopmon]: After the remaining Lopmon fuse into the legendary White Lopmon, he dies giving his power to OmniShoutmon (Ben Diskin) and ZeekGreymon (Kyle Hebert), allowing them to fuse into Shoutmon DX and defeat NeoMyotismon (Neil Kaplan). *Devilman Crybaby: Go to Hell, You Mortals ''(2018; anime) '[Miko Kuroda]: Brutally murdered by the mob while urging them not to kill Miki (Cristina Vee). *''Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: Countdown to Destruction! The Sailor Guardians' Last Battle (2019; anime) ''[Minako Aino/Sailor Venus]: Killed alongside Makoto/Sailor Jupiter (Amanda Céline Miller), Ami/Sailor Mercury (Kate Higgins) and Rei/Sailor Mars (Cristina Vee) when Sailor Galaxia (Carrie Keranen) takes away their Star Seeds to the horror and sadness of Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon (Stephanie Sheh). Brought back to life in the final episode, Usagi's Love! The Moonlight Iluminates the Galaxy, after Usagi, as Princess Serenity, purifies Sailor Galaxia of Chaos. Web Original Deaths *''It Gets Worse (2016) ''[Cherami]: Stabbed in the chest by Sally LoMonaco, to the horror of Drew Monson. Video Game Deaths *''Nier: Automata'' (2017) [A2]: Dies in two endings. In Ending C, after destroying the Pillar of Light, she comments on the world's beauty before being crushed by the falling structure. In Ending D, she falls down to the ground, lying in a pool of her own blood while 9S (Kyle McCarley) dies at the same time, being impaled by her sword. *''Friday the 13th: The Game'' (2017) [Tiffany Cox]: Killed by Kane Hodder in various ways if the player controlling Cherami is defeated by the player controlling Kane; she survives the game otherwise. *''The Walking Dead: The Final Season - Take Us Back'' (2019) [Minerva]: Devoured by zombies after being shot in self-defense by Melissa Hutchison. Gallery Natsu_grieving_over_Future_Lucy's_death.png|Cherami Leigh's animated death in Fairy Tail: The One Who Closes the Door. Category:Death scenes by childbirth Category:1988 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members Category:People who died in a Friday the 13th film Category:People murdered by Jason Voorhees Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Actresses